


Stranded

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of Jared Padelaki, Mention of Mark Shepard, Mention of Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father owns a fishing tour boat in the Bahamas.  You have gone with him many times so when he called and asks you to take a special customer out for him because he wasn't feeling well. But then something goes horribly wrong and you find yourself stranded on a deserted island with the very handsome actor Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story you are both in early stages of relationships. So he and Danielle are not married and there is no JJ but there is cheating sort of lol

Your phone rang waking you out of a sound sleep.

" Hello?" You say tiredly.

"Y/n ?" (Cough cough)

" Dad? Are you ok?" You ask sitting up. Your boyfriend rolled over next to you...and opened one eye.

" Yeah I need you to do me a favor." He says sounding as if he is in a tunnel.

" Sure what?" You say. Your boyfriend starts to run his hand up your bare leg and you slap him away annoyed.

" I woke up with this cold and well damn it I know your here on vacation but I have a special client coming in that I just can't cancel on. I mean he paid in full for the Golden ticket so I was wondering if you could......" your dad let his voice trail

" You want me to take the boat out?" You say with a sigh 

" Could you honey? I mean I know your here on vacation but I could really use your help." He says. 

" Sure dad when?" You ask 

" An hour?" He says. " And honey thanks." 

You look at your boyfriend who rolls his eyes. 

" I'm sorry." You say.

" We have reservations." He says.

" I know it's just for a few hours.. ill be back way before then. Of course you could come with us." You offer he looks at you annoyed 

" You know I don't like boats." He says.

" I know look I gotta go this guy's suppose to be here in an hour and I have to do a supply and safety check before he gets here." You say climbing out of bed. 

An hour later you are on your dad's boat double checking the supplies and first aide kit.

" Hello? Anybody here?" A male voice calls. You peak out from the cabin.

" Sure am...you must be my Golden ticket." You say Smiling. The man was in his twenties a little above average height clean cut ash blonde hair peeked out a little from under his Texas Rangers ball cap and mesmerizing blue green eyes. You wipe your hands on your denim shorts and lean across the bow of the boat.

" Hey I'm (y/n ,,) " you say. He takes your hand in a firm hand shake.

" Jensen." He says introducing him self.

" Well. Mr Jensen...." you start. He cuts you off. 

Actually my last name is Ackles but you can call me Jensen." He says laughing.

" Actually I. Already knew that.... I'm a big fan since days." You say 

" Oh." He replies "well the boat looks good from down here." He says 

"Geeze, I'm sorry please come aboard." You say you mentally slap your self upside the head " smooth dummy." You think.

" Well welcome aboard Ziggy." You say once he boards 

" Ziggy?" He asks Smiling 

" Yeah my dad's a big fan of the comic." You tell him.

" I hope you don't mind my dad wasn't feeling well he asked me to show you a good time.......I mean help get your pole wet.....I mean!!!!!! Shit." You give up feeling stupid. Jensen laughs.

" It's fine he called and explained..... thanks for doing this you don't know how bad I needed to get away." He says. 

" my pleasure. All right so let's get this party started." You say stepping back in the cabin and taking off. 

"It's beautiful out here.. so peaceful." Jensen says stepping into the cabin with you after about 30 minutes.

" Yeah it is. And the water is so calm now. Perfect time to fish. If you don't mind I have a secret little place where your bound to catch something almost as soon as your line hits the water it's another hour out but if you want I'd be happy to take you." You offer.

" Sweet hell yeah." He says.

" Awesome. Hold on." You say turning the boat and heading west.


	2. Chapter 2

You make it to your secret spot and true to your word almost immediately Jensen lands the biggest Marlin ever. By time he got it in the boat he was hot and his muscular body glistened in the warm Bahamas sun. Even though you were both tired he grinned ear to ear as you snapped his picture with his catch before releasing it back into the waters. 

" Wow that was amazing!" Jensen says.

" Not bad..." you say Smiling as you handed him a cold bottle of water.

" Man Jared is gonna be so Pissed when he realizes what he missed out on.," Jensen tells you as he downs the water.

" You hungry?" You ask 

" Yeah I could eat." He replies 

,Well follow me.," You say leading the way to the small mess hall below the cabin.

" Wow nice little set up.," He says taking a seat at the small table.

" Yeah it'll due. " You laugh taking sandwiches out of the small fridge.

" So you never said what you were doing out here in paradise.... work or pleasure? If you don't mind my asking." 

" Nah it's fine. Both I guess. I mean technically I'm here on business theres a convention starting tomorrow but I love my job so much it's kind of both." He says.

" Yeah I heard about that as a matter of fact I tried to get tickets but they were sold out." You tell him making a pouty face.

" That sucks but I think I can fix that." He says Smiling 

Really?" You ask.

" Yeah I know a guy." He says laughing the two of you have a really great conversation while you enjoy your lunch. But it's cut off when your storm alert system goes off.

" Crap." You say getting up and heading to check it out.

" Problem? "Jensen asks

" No not really just a small storm coming in from the south. But we should probably head back to be on the safe side.Sorry well give you a partial refund for the rest of the day." You say 

,, Wouldn't hear of it." He says Smiling. You go to start the engine only to find she's not having any part of it. 

,"Shit!" You cuss

" Should I be worried?" He asks.

" She stalls sometimes. Do me a favor when I hollar crank her over for me."you say.

"Sure." 

You open the hidden hatch to reveal the boats engine. You toss off your favorite ball cap to reveal your (h/c). You did exactly what your father had told you to do when this happened 

" Now " you called The engine tried to turn over but just couldn't catch.

," Sorry looks like I'm gonna have to call the coast guard to tow us in." You apologize 

" Not a problem gives me something to talk about," he says trying to lighten the mood. You give a sheepish grin before grabbing the radio.

" Mayday mayday. This is fishing boat 2273461 ,calling the coast guard. We are dead in the water need a tow." You say. When you get no reply panic starts to set in. You turn to face Jensen who is now straight faced and looking concerned.

Throughout the next few hours you both divide your time between trying to start Ziggy and calling for help neither of which seems to work. The only good thing was the storm seemed to be going around you. As the sun sets you find yourself on deck holding your dad's giant spot light in hopes that someone would find you. You knew they were looking by now but unfortunately you weren't where you were supposed to be and you had even drifted a bit further while you had eaten thanks to the fact that you had forgotten to drop anchor.

Now you sit on the deck curled up holding the spot light while tears spill down your face. Jensen appeared next to you and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and sits down next to you.

," Hey it's gonna be ok... sooner or later they'll find us." He says 

" I'm such a screw up." You say Jensen takes the spot light from you and places an arm around your shoulders.

" No your not....." he says you lean against his chest and cry softly as he takes over shining your only light out into the dark sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during the night you must have both fallen asleep because you were suddenly jolted by a lot of shaking and water spraying your face. 

" OH MY GOD!" You yell

"Ok now I'm a little freaked out..." Jensen said trying to sound calm but you could tell deep down he was freaking out like you.

" I thought the storm missed us." He hollars as the wind starts to pick up.

" Yeah well it's either a new one or its changes its mind!" You yell back. " I have to cover up this equipment before it gets ruined. Can you run down and get me that large tarp please?!" You call out through the wind and rain. Jensen gives a nod and heads down to the mess hall as you begin to fold your dad's leather seats and make sure the fishing pools are secure.

" Y/n?!" You hear Jensen call

"Yeah?!" You yell back.

" Um you may want to get down here!" Quickly you hurry down the small stairway only to find Jensen almost knee deep in water.

" Oh my God!" You yell

" Huston we have a problem." He tells you.

"What are we gonna do?!" You ask.

" Well my opinion is we should abandoned ship. This stuff is coming in fast!" He replies 

What?" You ask still in shock for what has and is happening 

" Your emergency raft..... we need to get the hell off this thing now!" He exclaimed.

" No I can't leave the boat!" You insist.

" Look sweet heart..... the whole captain goes down with the ship thing is cute and all but not necessary." He says as he pulls the raft from under the table bench.

" No this is my dad's boat. He put almost his entire retirement into it.....he's gonna be so upset if I let something happen to It!" You yell as you watch Jensen push past you lugging the raft with him.

" He's gonna be more upset if you drowned! He yells as the boat bounces both of you around 

He returns almost immediately and begins tossing a few things into a plastic bag.

" But they'll never find us if we leave the boat!" You insist

" Honey! Their gonna need a submarine to find us if we don't move it!" He yells you can see the water has rose even more but fear has seemed to over taken your coming sense. Jensen pushes you back up the steps. back on deck he pulls the emergency cord on the raft and tosses it over bored holding on to the rope it was attached to it so it couldn't float away. 

"On the count of three jump. 1.... 2... "before he even said 3 he pushes you over and you land safely in the raft on your hands and knees.Jensen then tossed the bag of supplies into the raft and soon followed. Once inside he cut the rope and pushed the raft off from the boat. He tosses the tarp over the two of you too keep out as much of the rain as possible. You can't help your self even though you just met this man, this man who just saved your life , you wrap your arms around his waist and cling to him like a small child as his strong arms tighten around you.

Somehow some way exhaustion over took your terror and you fell asleep. Hours later you open your eyes. The tarp had come off but luckily the rain had stopped and the sun is starting to rise You and Jensen are still holding on to each other and if it wasn't so surreal you'd think you were dreaming. But you know this isn't a dream, Your dad's fishing boat is no where insight and you have no idea how far or in which direction the storm had taken you. You just know that this whole thing has just started for the two of you and God willing you will both survive this and be rescued before it gets any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

People say that the first 24 hrs of any emergency crisis is the hardest. You now know this is not true. You and Jensen had been on the emergency raft for 26 hrs now, and your panicked and dread were even worse. Jensen was doing his best to keep you both calm and pass the time.

" So Misha he's like if I want your opinion I'll squeeze it out of you,and Jared and I are like um ok...... and then two days later he comes up behind me at lunch and trys squeezing my head with his hands and I'm what in the hell are you doing? And he says I need your opinion on something." Jensen says Smiling.You force a smileback at him. 

"He seems like an great guy." You say.

" Misha? Yeah he cool he's like our little brother we like to give him shit ya know but only we can mess him anyone else does and we have his back."'he tells you. You gives nod.

"I wonder how far we've drifted?" You mutter 

" I'm not sure...." he says 

" I can just hear (your boyfriend's name) now. I told y/n boats were a bad thing..... their death traps on water." You say 

" Who's y bf n?" Jensen asks.

" My boyfriend he's deathly afraid of boats of any kind. Thanks to the Titanic " you say with a chuckle 

" Yeah well bet your gonna get a big told you so when you get back." He says. You smile and nod.

" So you seeing anyone?" You ask.

" Yeah kind of.....I mean Danielle and I haven't really been together to long but ......." he says letting his voice trail before it cracks.

" Yeah bf n and I haven't really been together to long either almost a month. I guess you could say were still in the testing the waters stage." You say cracking a smile. Jensen laughs. 

" Hey...is that... holy shit Jensen! Is that land?!" You say practically yelling. Jensen turned around and looked behind him.

" Freaking A it is! Help me!" He exclaimed as he put his hands in the water and began to paddle 

You stick hands in up to your elbows even though your arms were burnt and the cold salt water stung slightly as it lapped around you but you didn't care you paddled as hard as you could. It took what seemed like forever you were close enough that the two of you jumped into the clear blue water and waded to the sandy shore. As soon as your feet hit dry land you collapsed onto it as if you had just found heaven itself. Jensen sank to his knees beside you after pulling the raft up as well.

" Thank you Jesus." Jensen says.

You yourself are so happy you don't know if you want to cry or dance for joy. Yes you still had no idea where you were but at least you're no longer on the water.

" I'm going to go see if I can find some food." You say finally Jensen nods. 

"Ok just don't go to far. I'm going to start on a shelter." He says. You give him a smile as you make your way down the beach. It doesn't take you long to find a few coconut trees. Getting them is a different story. You tried shimming up the tree but that didn't work to well as your tired sun burnt body decided that wasn't in the cards. You tried shaking the tree just when you were about to give up three of them fell almost hitting you. You picked up your prize and make your way back to Jensen. Jensen had found some tree branches and had taken the rope from the raft and latched them together over the raft. 

" Well aren't you just a regular boyscout?" You say " how did learn to do this?" 

" Uh Naked and afraid." He says you laugh as you show him what you had found.

" Well you made our home so let me make our first meal in that new home. Would you like Coconut, coconut or my specialty coconut?" You ask.

" Oh wow what a hard decision let me see I think I'll go with coconut." He says Smiling 

" Good choice." You say laughing. 

You had never been a big fan of coconut but on this day it waS the best tasting thing ever. You were so tired that you climbed into the raft and fell right to sleep. Some where in the night you woke to find Jensen had covered both you and his self with the tarp. His breathing was slow and easy even though his eyes had some rapid movement under his eyelids. You watched him for a few minutes thankful that he was here with you and then you laid your ad on his chest and allowed the beat of his heart to lull you back to sleep.


	5. Day  one the Island

Jensen: I'm not sure how I got into this situation......it was supposed to be a simple fishing trip to help me relax a little before the craziness of the convention. Jared was supposed to come with me but at the last minute his wife Genevieve flew in to surprise him. I wonder what their all doing now? Wonder how the con is going? " He looked at the beautiful young lady clinging to him in her sleep,and gently moves her (y/hc) bangs from her face. 

" Poor thing." He thinks. " She blames her self for all this but I know it's not her fault she's just as much a victim as I am. Actually if I had to be here I'm glad she is too other wise I'd have nothing but coconuts to talk too. I promise to look out for you y/n the best I can anyway." The girl moved slightly pulling him closer to her in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head. The sun made a full appearance and Jensen carefully edged away from her. He pulled the tarp up around her and and climbed out of the raft.

You open your eyes. It took you a second to realize where you were,but as soon as you remembered all the dread came back. You roll over but when you see Jensen wasn't there you climb out of the raft trying stretch the stiffness out of your back. 

" Jensen?" You say but when you don't see him you start too look up and down the beach.

"Jensen?!" You yell running down the beach aways. When there's no answer you repeat in the same direction.

" Oh My God!!!! Jensen!!!" You yell in full panic. " My God! What if he drowned?" You think.You wade into the water searching for him. 

" Hey what are you doing?" A voice says. You turn to see Jensen standing on the beach. He was holding his hat in his hands.

" WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!" You yell tears streaming down your face.

" I went to look for food. I found berries...." he says confused 

" BERRIES?! I'M HERE THINKING YOU'RE DEAD AND YOU'RE Picking DAMN BERRIES?!" You say. You fall to your knees and cry. Jensen dropped the hat full of berries and hurries to you. He falls to his knees in front of you.

" Hey..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." he says softly pulling you into a hug.

" I thought you were dead....I thought I was alone....." you sob.

" I won't leave you alone like that again I promise.... you'll always know where I'm at... I'm so sorry, I didn't think." He says. Slowly you look up at him red eyed from crying.

" It's ok ....I just panicked I'm sorry." You say. Jensen looks at you his blue green eyes locking onto you (y/ec) eyes. 

" No it's my fault. From now you'll always know where I am ok?" He says you have a small nod. Slowly and nervously Jensen leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours with out hesitation you kissed him back when you finally pulled apart he looked a little embarrassed. 

" Sorry....I don't know what came over me." He said.

" It's ok....you found berries?" You ask changing the subject.

"Yeah." He says Smiling as he helped you to your feet.

" Are they safe to eat?" You ask.

" Pretty sure...it was a long flight and Mark bored us with a bunch of dumb facts like why snakes are poisonous around here and what foods are poisonous blah blah blah.... at the time I thought please shut up. Now I'm thankful." He tells you. The two of you sit around your little camp eating berries.

The rest of the day dragged on so you spent most of the day collecting stones and drift wood to spell out Help and SOS. By the time you were done you were both exhausted and fell asleep you hugging Jensen like a giant teddy bear.


	6. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys my brother in law is dying and we came south to see him this is the first chance I had to write.

You wake in the night feeling sick. You roll over and start to heave over the side of the raft. 

" Crap!" You hear Jensen say as he pulls back your hair out of your way. Finally you lean back trying to catch your breath.

" I think the berries were bad." You say.

" But I'm not sick. And I think I ate just as many." He says. Before you can reply you curl up with sharp stabbing pains in your stomach. 

" What's the matter?" Jensen asks nervously 

" I feel like someone is punching me." You moan.

" What can I do?" He asks worried but when you don't answer he touches your forehead to find you are running a fever. He slips off his shirt and heads down to the shore. He dips it into the cool water and returns to find you sleeping restlessly he lays the wet shirt on your head in holes to help cool you off.

Jensen stayed up all day and most of the night doing his best to take care of you. At one point he left to see if he could find some fresh water. He thought he heard a sling but decided to wait till you were better when he returned to your camp he was surprised to find you standing knee deep in the water.

"Y/n?" He says. When you don't answer he slowly approaches you.

" Hey what are you doing?" He asks you 

" Daddy I can't find Molly." You say. Jensen looks at you confused a moment then soon realized you were sleep walking.

" Molly?" He asks as he stands next to you.

" Will she be ok?" You ask.

" Um.... of course she will. Let's go back to bed." He says as he carefully leads you back to the raft. 

" I love you daddy." You say sleepily 

" I love you too." He replies kissing your forehead thankful you no longer feel hot. He lays down next to you and wraps a protective arm around you.

You wake to find Jensen sleeping but holding you close and tight. You try to roll over but he grips you even tighter.

" I'll take care of you y/n..... I promise it's all going to be ok." He muttered half asleep.

" Thank you." You reply. He opens his eyes when he sees you looking at him a smile spreads across his face.

" Your awake." He says. You smile back. 

" It's a beautiful night.... wouldn't want to miss it." You say Smiling 

" Don't you ever get sick again." He tells you. He pulls you down on top of him and kisses you softly his hands make their way up your back while you run your fingers through his hair as you kiss him back under the clear tropical night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost two weeks since you had laid eyes on Your friends and families. Jensen had somehow managed to start a small fire scout Eagle style and a home made spear for fishing. The two of you had gotten pretty good at catching your food from the deep blue sea that and the coconuts seemed to keep You going. Giving up on the berries after your near death....You and him tried to find that spring that he thought he had heard before but have yet to locate it. You look up from your little camp fire and watch him as he tosses more drift wood onto it. His blue green eyes lock onto your (y/EC) eyes and he gives a small smile. You smile back Jensen is starting to sport a gruff beard and you hope you look as good as he does considering.

" Why is it a guy gets stranded on an island and he looks even hotter. But I bet I look like death in a hand basket" you think. "Being on this Island with him wasn't so bad actually well except for the no running water no electricity no stores no internet no books no movies wait where were you going with this?" You wonder and chuckle to yourself.

"Looks like clouds coming in." Jensen said breaking your thoughts. You look up into the gray sky and shiver. You had been lucky clear blue skies and warm nights but now it looks as if that luck may not hold out. You sigh.

" Do you think their still looking for us?" You ask. He sits next to you and the two of you stare at the fire.

" Sure they are." He assures you.

" Really? Cause they probably think we're dead." You say sadly.

" Well were not and as long as we have breath we can't give up believing we will be rescued." He says putting his arm around you. You look at him and smile. 

" Your right." You say.

"Always." He says he pulls you to him and presses his lips to yours. The two have become very close and a part of you feels guilty because of (y/bf) and Danielle but another part of you wants to believe that all this happened because you and Jensen are meant to be. You pull away and playfully push Jensen back making him land on the sand. 

" Your it." You say then take off running down the beach Jensen jumps up and chases you. He catches you with ease and tackles you to the ground he starts to tickle you till you almost pee yourself. Suddenly the sky burst open and rain pours down Jensen pulls you to your feet and you both run toward camp. Soon the wind begins to pick up and the rain hits harder. It doesn't take long for the storm to hit full force and the roof gave way. Jensen grabs your hand and pulls you into the cover of the trees. Thunder roars and you panic. You take off running not even sure where but you have to get somewhere safe. You can hear Jensen yelling but just barely over the storm. Finally he grabs you stopping you in your tracks.He turns you to face him as rain pelts you both 

" Where are you going?" He yells to be heard over the wind.

" I don't want to die!!!!!!" You cry. He says nothing just pulls you closer and holds you as the world around you spins out of control


	8. Chapter 8

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, and be fore you knew it Jensen and yourself had been stranded for what seemed like forever. The rainy season had seemed to have passed taking with it your camp. Your raft and tarp were snatched up by the wind and sea once more leaving the two of you to the mercy of nothing but nature.  
You were busy preparing the fish Jensen had caught when a flock of tropical birds took off causing a ruckus. You stopped what you were doing and watched amazed.

" One day I'm going to figure out how to catch one of those things." Jensen's voice cut through your thoughts and you turned to look at him. " Bet they taste like Chicken.. God I miss Chicken." He says

" Don't you dare... their to beautiful to eat." You reply sternly. Jensen smiles at you. He now sports a full facial beard. He is bare chested having torn apart his shirt for rags. You had both lost several pounds thanks to the island diet and your shirt looked as if you had lost a fight with a weed eater but in spite of it all you and he were both well muscular from this way oflife.

Jensen plopped down next to you tired.

" Happy birthday." He says handing you a small gift wrapped in dryed seaweed. You look at him confused.

" It's my birthday?" You ask trying to figure out the date in your mind.

" Yeah well I remembered when we were drifting that you said your birthday was (your birth date) and Well I may be off a day or two but I know I'm close." He says pushing the gift to you. You look at him in complete surprise he actually remembered your birthday when you yourself had forgotten how wonderful is that? You think.

" Well open it already." He says. You take the gift from him and carefully pull back the sea weed.

"I love the wrapping." You tease.

" Yes well I just saw it laying around and had to have it." He said. You laugh as you pull away the rest of the plant. Your breath catches when you see a Pearl nestled tightly between a few twigs and vines twisted through out it.

"Jensen.. it's amazing." You say. He smiles

" You like?" He asks 

" I love ." You say Smiling " This must have taken you forever. " You say as he takes it from you and ties it around your wrist with the strips of loose vine.

" Nah not really. I found the pearl when we had those Oysters a while back. And then those birds you love so much actually gave me the idea. They build nest for the eggs so I just built one for your pearl." He smiled proudly.

"It's beautiful." You say hugging him.

" I figured a beautiful lady deserved beautiful jewelry on her birthday." He tells you hugging you back.

" Please I look like hell." You say as tears build up.

" No your an angel." He tells you as he pulls you in for a kiss


	9. Chapter 9

The sound seemed to come out of no where and you a start. 

Oh my God! You think sitting up.

"Jensen! Helicopter!!!!!" You yell but Jensen was already up and running down the beach wavying his arms and yelling. In a flash you are next to him a giant spot light in circles as Jensen grabbed you around the waist and spun you with Joy.

Moments later you were both safe inside the coast Guard helicopter as your Island disappeared from sight.

" We did it we survived." Jensen said taking your hand. All you can do is smile and nod as emotion takes over.

Back on the mainland you are met with mass media, Reporters all trying to get a glimpse of you.

 

" Jensen.....how did you survive?" One yelled

" Y/n what happened to your boat?" Another yelled. There was no time to answer any questions as you were both whisked away from the scene and into awaiting ambulances.

"See you soon." Jensen says.

" Not if I see you first." You reply with a wink.

After much poking and prodding you were told you were being admitted for malnutrition and so they could run a few other test. When you were finally in a room of your own the first thing you did was step into the shower the hot water ran across your body you couldn't help cheer as all your dread was swept away with the dirt and grime. When you finally forced yourself to emerge from the shower and step into a clean hospital gown you were welcomed into the awaiting arms of your parents.

" Your here my baby s home." Your mother cried.

"Yeah I'm home." You manage to say 

Jensen: 

The hospital ran the usual test then it was soon decided that I could go. Go where I wasn't quite sure.... I got a room at the nearest hotel and spent most of the night reassuring my family that I was indeed alive and Well and no there was no need for them to fly all the way out here I'd be home soon enough. Jared Padelacki however wouldn't take no as an option and insisted he would be on the next flight out. My agent was overjoyed with resurrection and immediately set up an interview with the local press. When I was able to finally catch my breath I dialed St Luke's Hospital and asked for her room.

" Hello?" A woman answered 

"; Um....This is Jensen could I speak with y/n"

" Jensen she's told us all about you this is her mother" 

" Mrs....yLn) it's nice to finally meet you. Is YN there? Is she alright?They said they were keeping her longer and....." I asked scared of what the answer might be. 

" Shesfine dear..they said they'll be releasing her tomorrow but she is sleeping now son; do you want me to wake her?" She asks 

" No don't wake her I'll se her tomorrow." I say hanging up. I tossed and turned most of the night it was hard to get to sleep with outthe sound of the waves.....or birds...but mostlymI later awake thinking about her.


	10. Chapter 10

When you woke the next day it took you a while to realize you hadn't been dreaming and in fact you had been rescued. You convinced your parents to go get something to eat putting in a request of fried eggs hashbrowns toast and bacon......lots of bacon. Soon after they left you received a phone call from your boyfriend (boy friends name)

" God you really are alive....When I heard I thought....." he starts.

" No I'm alive and well." You tell him.

" How are you?" He asked.

"Good getting out of here soon I hope." You say awkwardly" you um back in NY?"

"Yes well after the search didn't show up anything but bits of your boat I..... geeze I sound like a dick no matter how I say this but....." his voice trailed.

" It's ok (boyfriends name) really I understand....You couldn't just put your life on hold its ok really." There was a bit of awkward silence then he seemed to sigh.

"OK well if your ever back in NY you'll look me up?" 

" Definitely.

" Good and y/n I'm really glad Your ok."

After you disconnected you flip on the TV and your heart skipped a beat when you see Jensen clean shaven and looking like he did when you first met him.

" It wasn't easy but we managed to survive....." he was saying 

" Jensen....how was your first night back?mDidnyou sleep alright?" A reporter asked.

" Actually no....it was weird the bed was to soft.....and I think I'm going to have to buy me one of those noise machines ya know that have ocean waves and bird calls." He said you laugh at his reply along with the reporters 

" Well maybe you'll sleep better we have a surprise for you." Someone said.

" Really? And what would that be?" Jensen asked Smiling Suddenly a pretty blonde stepped out of the crowd and rushed toward him.

"Danielle?" Jensen asked just seconds before she tossed her arms around him and kissed him with great passion your head became dizzy as you watch Jensen's arms come up around her. Quickly you shut off the tv and throw the remote. The door to your room opened and in walked your Dr.

" Well.... we have your test results back. You may want to sit down." He says. You sit on the side of the bed waiting for the worst.

Jensen: 

I rose early and dressed quickly I wanted to get to the conference hall in hopes of seeing(y/n) before the interview began. God how I missed her. I pulled open my hotel door to find Jared Padelacki standing in a mid knock. We stood there staring at each other in disbelief 

" Jensen!" He said finally pulling me into a hug. I clung to him like a child and I'm not ashamed to say we both had tears in our eyes.

"Jared..man are you a sight for sore eyes." I told him finally.

" How about some breakfast? My treat and you can tell me all about Gilligan's island." He said half joking.

"Let me make a phone call first." I say slapping him on the back. I dialed her room number but not was busy so I left a brief message with the nurses desk.

" Ok let's eat." I said finally. 

" Where do you want to go?" He asked 

";Man as long as it's not seafood it's perfect." I tell him 

"So this girl you were stranded with." Jared asks after we ordered.

" (Y/n).?" I say

" Yeah...what you were saying on the phone she's seems ........well I get the feeling she's special " he says

"'yes she is man." I tell him.

" You don't think it was just a love the one you're with kind of thing?" Jared asked eyeing me.

" No man.. she's the real thing." I insist Jared eyes me a moment and then nods and smiles 

" So the show.....did they cancel?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I think we'll never die." Jared joked and I laughed.

" Actually Erik said to tell you you have the perfect timing.....they wrote a storyline about you getting sucked into a wormhole and of course Sam Cass and even Crowley are teaming up to get you back..... right now we've all been sucked in honestly I think he was going to end the whole thing there but he got word or your return and the writers are on over time on how to bring every one back." He tells me. I look up from my omelet and smile.

" Well glad I could help you all out." I say. I glance at my watch

" Shit man I have an interview in like five minutes.":I say.

" Well let's roll." He tells me.

. I was disapointed when y/n wasn't there. I had fully expected her to be, but my agent explained that this was just for me and that there would be one for the two of us soon. Most of the interview was a blurr that is until the final question.

"Did I sleep well?" Kind of a silly question but I answered honestly 

" Actually no. The bed was to soft....and I think I'm going to have to buy one of those noise machines that have ocean waves and bird sounds." I say which gets a splattering of laughter 

" Well maybe you'll sleep better. We have a surprise for you " my agent said.

" Really? And what would that be?":I ask. Then I saw her before I could think she was standing in front of me. 

" Danielle?" She kissed me hard I was stunned at first then slowly I raised my arms and gently pulled her away.

" Jensen I missed you.":she said I give her a half smile and look over her shoulder at Jared. The look on his face said it all.....?things were about to get really sticky


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen: 

Pictures flashed and I was jolted back to Danielle.

" Give her another kiss Jensen." Someone called. She looked at me half expecting me to but her look turned to surprise as I took her arm and we walked of stage.

" Well um I guess they want some time alone." I hear my agent say as we pass by Jared who gives me a shrug.

" Danielle.....We need to talk." I say the look in her eyes tell me she already knows. Minutes later I meet Jared outside at his rental car. 

" So that didn't take long." He said leaning up against the car with his arms crossed.

" Yeah.....I think she kind of already knew but still." I say.

" It never gets easy man." He says 

" No......" I agree.

" So while you were breaking hearts I was thinking. You think y/n was watching that?" Jared asked as my heart stopped 

" Damn even if she wasn't it's going to be all over the front page tomorrow. I have to go talk to her...." I tell him.

"Your chariot awaits." Jared says as we get in his car.

 

After the results of test saying you were 2 months pregnant and seeing Jensen play tonsil hockey with his girlfriend you couldn't stay there any longer. It was hard to explain to your parents how After being gone so long you had to leave now.....they did their best to talk you out of it but you had made up your mind you were heading to Colorado......your best friend was there and you needed time away time to think.  
You arrived at the Denver airport jet lagged and heart broken but (your bff) was there waiting for you.

" Hey well if you don't look like someone ran over your dog and served it for dinner." ( Ybff) said

" Gee thanks." You say with an eye roll

" Come on cheer up... your here and not on some damn Island....we got some shopping to do." She/he said.

Jensen: we made it to the hospital in record time only to find you had already been released. I had know idea where your parents lived and the hospital refused to tell me no matter how much I begged. Then I remembered your dad's fishing tour the one that had brought us together I found the name and address in the book remembering it was the same as his home. I was out of the car before Jared could put it in park. I knocked on the door and your dad answered.

" Hello sir I'm Jensen is y./n here I need to speak to her." I said hopeful that I wasn't to late.

" No Son she left as soon as she was out of the hospital." He said.

" What where?" I exclaimed 

" I'm not so sure I should tell you after that little interview of yours not sure why it would matter" he said daring me.

" Sir please that was a misunderstanding your daughter she's all that matters." I begged.  
Your father sighs.

" She went to Denver....town hall apartments on 5th and vine apartment 21c." He says finally 

" Thank you....come on were going to Colorado!" I tell Jared who is standing next to me.

" Uh thank you." He said before following me.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite (ybff name) efforts to make you forget your troubles you just couldnt. You were sitting on her couch still feeling sorry for yourself when she popped out of the bed room all decked out in a red skin tight dress. 

" Wow look at you. Going out I take it?" You say setting aside the pint of (favorite ice cream) that you had been scarfing.

" Yes and so are you. now go put on that black dress you bought were going No where." She tells you with a smile.

Jensen:  
I didn't think we'd ever make it to Colorado we had to wait till midnight to get the next plane mainland then we had to take a connecting flight from Orlando to Colorado which is were we were now thousand of miles above the ground.

" You didn't have to come Jare. Really." I tell him

" Are you kidding? I love Colorado." He says Smiling 

" Seriously Jared....God what if I get there and she's not there or what if she is and she won't even talk to me? Give me a chance to explain." I say 

" Jense. Look man well cross that bridge when we get there. Besides with me as your wing man what could go wrong?" He says with a raised eyebrow. I give a small nod and stare out the window.

You:

" Tell me again why I'm going to some damnnbar with you? I can't even drink." You say from the bd room.

" Because I need a D&D (designated driver):and just because you're Pregos, doesn't mean you can't have fun." She says you step out of the bedroom and she whistles 

" Damn....looks like I got some competition tonight." She says then tosses younger car keys.  
" All right then let's rock."

Jensen:

We flagged a taxi and headed toward her friends apartment. 

" I think I'm gonna hang back...you should do this alone." Jared said when we get there.

" Ok yeah." I say.

" Good luck." He calls as I get in the elevator 

I make my way down the hall and knock on 21c when I get no reply I knock harder.

"Y/n!? Jensen come on open up please!" I call out. The apartment door next to me opens up and a tall muscular man steps out.

" Hey what are you doing." He said 

" Um I was looking for my friend y/n. I was told she was here." I explain.

" Yeah well (y bff) lives there and she's out" he says annoyed 

" Do you know where she went?" I ask hopeful 

" Knowing (yBff) No where." He says leaning against his door way.

" What? Are you high?" I ask annoyed he looks at me amused.

" Not yet. It's a bar dumb ass." He tells me.

" Oh right. So could you tell me how to get there?" I ask

" Do I look like a damn GPS to you?" He replies before going back in to his apartment and shutting the door. I turned and hurried back to Jared.

" So?" He asked

" I think she's at No Where." I say heading out the door . Jared looks confused but follws


	13. Chapter 13

You sit at the table sulking as (y/bff) seemed to be having a good. 

" Come on y/n..... will you at least try to have a good time." She says.

" I'm having fun." You reply.

" Yeah right..... and I'm the Queen of England." she said rolling her eyes. Before you could reply two young attractive men approached your table and sit two drinks infrontnof you.

" Be still my heart..... I believe we've found the two most beautiful ladies in the state of Colorado Mitch." The dark haired one said. You and (y/bff) look at each other and roll your eyes.

" That's original." You say.

"Thats because I'm a very Original guy." He replies." Now which of you lovelies wanna dance?" You were about to tell him to take a hike when y/bff surprised you.

" Sure why not?" She says getting up. You watch wide eyed a S your friend leads the way onto the dancefloor Match sits next to you and it takes everything you have not to sigh. Mitch was tall with shaggy surfer blonde hair. His eyes were green and he was well muscular a very attractive man unfortunately he knew it and his cockyness out shone his good looks.

" Names Mitch." He said.

"Y/n." You reply not looking at him.

" Your cute" he said. 

";Thanks." You say.

" Buy you a drink?" Mitch asked.

" No thanks I'm driving" you say watching yBff dancing 

" Cute and responsible Mitch likes that in a girl." He says. Oh God did he just use him self in the third party? You think 

" So you wanna dance?" He asks.

" No thanks." You say.

"Why not?" He asks leaning towards you and invading your personal space.

" Look Mitch....I'm glad your a great guy, but I'm not interested." You say scooting away 

" Mitch thinks your lips say no but your eyes say yes." He says 

" Well tell Mitch he's wrong." You say.

" Now don't be like that." Suddenly his hand is on your knee and trying to make its way up your dress.

"What the hell?!" You snap jumping up.

" Come on...... you don't have to play hard to get ." He says standing up. He grabs your wrist and pulls you close, covering your mouth with his. You slap and try to push him away when suddenly someone grabs him from the back, Spins him around and a fist connects with Mitch's jaw sending him stumbling. You look up surprised to see Jensen but before you can react Mitch tackles him and the two go down like a UFC match


	14. Chapter 14

You stand frozen as the two of them roll around on the ground throwing punches. Suddenly the guy (bff) was dancing with appeared out of know where and grabbed Jensen off of Mitch. He then hauled off and slammed his fist in to Jensen's face sending him flying. 

" Jensen!" You yell. But before you can move another man arrived and grabbed Jensen's attacker. The next thing you knew there were four men flying across the bar. Jensen landed on a table and it broke under him. He kicked out and sent Mitch flying into the crowed that was now circling around them. You wanted to do something but instead you and ( Bff) stood there huddled together watching in horror. Finally two bouncers arrived and managed to pull everyone apart. 

" Who's going to pay for all this !?" Michael the owner shouted.  
Jensen, you, Bff, and Jared sat in his office looking like 4 high schoolkids who just got busted by the principal.

" That Mitch Jerk started it. Why isn't he in here?" (bff) asked.

" You mean my brother in law?" He said slyly. You roll your eyes. 

" figures." Bff said.

Jared pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills at the man. 

" This should cover it." Jared said. You watched as your BFF's eyes widened.  
The owner looked at the money then slipped it into his pocket.

" Fine but I don't want to see any of you in here again... understand?" He said.

" Please.. I wouldn't come back here if God himself told me to." She spat as the four of you got up and left. Once outside you tried to walk quickly away from Jensen but he caught up to you.

" Y/n wait." he says grabbing your arm.

"Jensen Just go home!" You snap.

" I came all this way the least you can do is listen to me..." He begs.

" Listen to what? How on the Island you were just passing the time till you got home.... Back to what's her name?" You say as tears start to flow.

" God no! That was a complete misunderstanding! I ended it with her that same day I swear!" He insists.

"What?" You ask not sure you believe him.

" It's true y/n." Jared tells you.

You glance at Jared and then Jensen. He was rather sad looking at the moment his lip swollen and a cut above his left eye, But at the same time he was the best looking thing you had ever seen. You lock eyes and he gives a pleading grin.

" Really? You didn't.... You don't?" you ask stammering over your words. He shook his head.

" All I have thought about since we got back was you... And how much I miss and Love you." He says. 

" Geese y/n if you don't take him I will." Bff says. You look at her and laugh. 

" I think maybe I'll keep him... After all the baby will need its daddy." you say. Jensen smiles at you and Presses his lips to yours... Then suddenly pulls back.

" Wait... did you say........ Baby?" He asks wide eyed. You nod, and he smiles picks you up and spins you around.

" Jensen put me down." you say laughing. He does and pulls you close. Your lips press slowly to his.


	15. Chapter 15

You stand on the exact same beach of the exact same island where you and Jensen's lives were brought together. You are wearing a long flowing white wedding gown with spaghetti straps, you to not wear shoes of anykind and you're toes curl into the warm sand. Jensen is standing next to you in a black tux but also barefoot. The wedding party consists of (y/bff) as your maid of honor who was in a summer ( fav color) dress and Jared, also in a tux, as the best man. The small guest list gathered around, everyone bare foot.

The Service was perfect, and you could almost hear your island rejoice in your return. 

" Do you Jensen Ackles, take (y/n) (y/ln) to be your lawfully wedded wife.Do you promise to always Love, Honor, and Cherish , in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer till the gods above say otherwise?" The Jamaican pastor asks.

" I do." Jensen says smiling. He gives you a quick wink and your heart skips a beat.

" Do you (y/n) (Y/ ln) take Jensen Ackles to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, honor ,and Cherish. In Sickness and in Health, For richer and poorer till the Gods above say other wise?" He ask you.

" I Do." You say. 

" May we have the rings?" Jensen turned to face Jared who reached into his pocket only to give both of you a look of horror. 

" Jared?" Jensen warned. Jared looked down at the ground.

" He has to be here some where." Jared said.

" Are you kidding me?" Jensen asked annoyed. Everyone started looking around their feet for the ring. 

" Oh wait it's in my other pocket." Jared says smiling so hard he shows his demples,while everyone groaned their displeasure at his joke, 

" Not cool man." Jensen said but he couldn't help but smile back.

" Proceed." The pastor says.

" Y/N... , here on the very spot were we began.. I pledge my love to you... No one could ever, or will ever beable to take your place as long as we both shall live." He says slipping the ring on your finger. You take the other ring from your maid of honor.

" Jensen... Ditto." You say slipping the ring onto his finger while everyone laughs.

" I now pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss your bride." the pastor says.

The kiss was deep and long and everyone cheered. You all road your dads new fishing boat back to the main land where you're reception lasted way into the night. Once finally alone Jensen stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist as the tide gently laps at your toes... you both stare out into the peaceful Bahama sky.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" You say.

" Yes,,, But not as beautiful as you." He says nuzzling your neck.

" Do you want a boy or a girl Jensen?" You ask smiling.

" I'll take either.... As long as they look and act just like their mama." He says. You turn and smile at him your (eye/c) locking onto his blue green eyes. Not another word is said... it's not needed as you each know exactly what the other is saying.... Slowly Jensen presses his lips to yours as the water plays around you.


	16. Chapter 16

7 months later you are laying in a hospital bed giving birth to Jensen and your child. You know the waiting room is full of excited family and friends but not one could be as excited as you and your husband.

" Ok y/n the baby is crowning I need you to take a deep breath and push with all your might." The DR says. Jensen holds your hand tightly and gives you a smile.

" you've got this babe." He says. You nod and do as the doctor said. Less than a minute later the nurse is laying a beautiful baby ( you decide) in your arms. 

" (he/she) is beautiful don't you think?" You say to Jensen. Your husband smiles.

" Just like (his/her) mother." He says kissing your forehead.

" So what is this little ones name?" The nurse asks. You look at Jensen and smile.

" ( your favorite name)" the two of you say together. The nurse smiles.

" Well dad, there are a lot of people out there waiting for the good news." she tells Jensen.

" Guess that's my que." He says " Be right back." He tells you before heaing off to spread the word on your new arrival.

Jensen stepped into the waiting room to find your parents, as well as his parents, also Jared, Gen, Misha, Mark, and (your B.F.F).

" Hey everyone hows it going?" He asked.

" Don't keep us in suspense Son.... What is it?" His mother asked. Jensen Smiled.

" It's a ( your choice)" He says smiling. The waiting room erupted with joy. Jensen's mom hugged him as his dad patted him on the back.

" Can we see them?" You parents asked.

"Of course." he tells them. Both sets of grandparents rush off to meet the newest member of their family.

"Hey... Good Job Jensen.." Jared said shaking Jensen's hand. Jensen smiled.

" Well y/n did all the work I just stood there." He joked.

" So does the kid have a name or what?" Misha asks.

" ( your favorite name)" he says proudly.

" Nice... I would have went with Misha... but that's a good choice too." He says. 

Finally after everyone seemed to get their baby fix for awhile you and Jensen were left with your little bundle of Joy. Jensen picked up the sleeping child and walked over next to you.

" So when can we start on another one?" He asks. You laugh " Lets let this one learn to walk first... please." You say as he lays the baby in your arms.

" I love you Mrs Ackles." He says.

" And I love you..." You say. Smiling at your happily ever after.


End file.
